Leave Me
by Daughter of Hades 14
Summary: Rose, a seemingly pitiful girl, with a dark side. When she figures out what she is, its not pretty. yet the pieces still dont fit together. Is this girl really a demigod, or something much more accidental? Rated T for future swearing and possible mature themes.


**HOLAAAAA. Ok, new story.**

**Hope you like it, I just had this idea literally ten seconds ago while reading.**

**REVIEW**

Rose was small. Skinny and lightweight, which allowed her to sit above the rest of the children in the willow tree. Though completely and dangerously light for her age, her body was stretched, leaving her looking tall and lean. She was beautiful.

She had bright red hair, and enormous round eyes, and was sized as to plums on a small watermelon. Her stormy irises made contact with everything, scanning everyone before making any anything other than visual contact.

Not that she'd actually spoken one word to anyone in the last year and a half.

Her eyes were deep purple, leaving a tear gloss poisoning the whites of her eyes, and a bright gold pupil, unlike anything ever seen before. Her very pale pink lips were plump and full, her slightly parted front teeth an uncharacteristic and unnatural perfect white color. She had a small nose, doused in freckles and, at the bridge, the beginning of her long ruby scar, that stretched all the way passed her left eye, slanted towards her ear lobe. Her eyelashes were dark and long, leaving her looking like she wore mascara times infinity. Her red hair was perfectly straight, and three long black streaks coveted along the sides, a fourth slanted across her flipped bangs.

She was wearing a black long sleeved shirt that clung to her pale figure helplessly in the Tennessee heat. Her ripped skinny jeans contained a total of 12 holes, something she had counted that morning when she first arrived in the willow. She wore black boots, laced to her knee with studs and rivets, and evermore strangely, a dagger holster hooked to look like a strap on her right shin. Her knees were pulled to her chest, and her searching face was buried deep, barely leaving her eyes and a few fly-away hairs to dart in the wind.

Though Reef had tried ceremoniously to creep up upon Rose, she had sensed her presence, immediately scanning the edge of the woods till finding her dark haired friend running aimlessly at the tree. Rose smiled.

"Agh! Knew it wouldn't work, but whatever. I'll get ya next time." Reef calls, her country accent caught in the breeze.

Rose nods, not speaking, not even to Reef. Reef had long grown used to the curious quiet girl, but had finished pestering her to talk more than a few words ages ago.

"So, anything interestin' up there?" Reef yells over the wind again.

"No." Rose finally speaks up.

"Woo! A whole word! Good for you Rosie, I know you had it in ya!" Reef says.

Rose grimaces, and scowls down at Reef, angered by the pet name she had gin a couple of months before.

"No." It's her only reply, and it's all that Reef is going to get, and she catches on quickly.

"Well! I'll leave ya to it… Be careful Rose. Seriously." And with a tried smile, Reef scampers off to the large office buildings ahead of them. Soon she had disappeared in the distance, and Rose sighs.

"Thanks Reef."

And her thick British accent carries through the trees, quite loud enough for the hooded man at the base of forest to hear. The man begins to take a soft step forward, ready to pounce. This girl needed to die. He knew what she was, He'd seen her blood. He'd smelled it. But he knows it would be impossible, so he had waited till no one would protect her, and he could finally give her over. His master would be so happy.

His foot fall lands in the cushioning grass, but Rose already knew he was there.

"I know what you want. I know you need me. But I can't help you. I'm very sorry." Rose speaks softly, never turning around once to see the startled man's reaction.

But, to see his reaction wasn't needed. He lunged.

A Rose drop from the willow tree, even though she was a good ten branches up, her landing was soft and harmless. Her hands drop to her belt, where she reveals her hidden axe. The man had already noticed the handle when she jumped, thinking he was preparing to fight a fourteen year old girl whom held a baseball bat.

But he was wrong.

She throws the axe merciless, and it impales the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you. Forgive me."

And Rose walks towards him, ready to leave the dead demigod to rot along the edge of the forest; halfway to her willow, but not before she can retrieve her axe, and add her mark. She slowly pulls the short dagger for her boot, and reaches for the man's wrist. Once she has it steady, she quickly carves out a perfect circle, and four lines, one to the front leading for his hand, the other three towards his elbow. Reef has reappeared beside her, watching the whole thing from a distance, and smiles.

"Rose, you're ready for camp."

"I know now. I do." And they head for car parked alongside the office buildings, Rose ready to finally give in to what she is.

A demigod.

**Hoped you liked it. Review your guesses for her parent. But trust me, I have a VERY big surprise for y'all. **

**-DOH14**


End file.
